User talk:The Excel
Archive 8 Cleanup 22:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bank My bank isn't too bad, I got back my Partyhat set and Nex armour sets from dicing and donations from some of my close friends. Thanks for asking. 23:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/archive/7/73/20110128203738!Trollface.png 01:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Feature Clan? Would I need to leave a message with you or Minigame to have a clan page reviewed for being a feature clan for September? Clan Quest 18:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you please verify that the information has been edited per standard procedure. I am not 100% certain about how the archive works, etc. I have figured out how the templates work, and have the feature clan article displaying on the main page as I would like. Just check to ensure everything else is right :P I am not 100% certain with this advanced a template. Thanks in advance 03:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Possible Vandal / Disputed Content Non-registered editor deleted the content on this page Clan:The Council Revolution claiming it was fake. I have placed disputed Template and made comments on talk page. Cannot find validation for either claim- so can you look into it and watch it with me? I also undid 2 edits (Changed mind about how to handle, and such half way through editing). Please check these edits to ensure they are within wiki standards. and on a side note- can I ask for a rollback button? :P Don't actually need, but the red crown template that comes with it is kinda fancy. ROFL! Thanks in advance. 04:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Disputed Content, Please Check. Can you look at this Clan_Talk:The_Council_Revolution. And let me know what you think / take appropriate action. 14:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Vandals! Hurray! Please look at: *WE HATE SPARTA!!! *Forum:WE HATE SPARTA!!! thanks 18:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything you did for us! 18:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Good bye I'm sure the community will miss your contributions, and I hope that you will return one day to rebuild this WIki. 18:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe someday when I am able to do my duty which would require far more time than is avalible at the moment. I will pop in on ocassion but by no means should I be relyed on. 16:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Honestly, not sure what that is.... I am uber noob but a quick learner. 04:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) More specifically Mini 11:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya..... Your hint was not sufficient for my noobism. I tried placing the template on a page, but nothing appears.............. So... couldn't try it that way. The doc for the template is too short for me to understand. My apologies. Will fiddle with it later, perhaps you can assist me prior to my return. 14:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Still didn't work... User:The.draziw/Sandbox 17:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah ha! 18:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help I'll do what I can. Have you filed an appeal yet? 22:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I've done what I can. It's night shift, so... they are slow to respond. 22:44, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Excel, glad to see you came back from your early retirement lol. Anyway, can you fix my sig for the other wikis? Thanks! 17:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I did, but it still doesn't work. 15:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignature%2FRed_Dog31 20:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thank you so much Excel! Mind putting one on the Batman Wiki? Thanks! 20:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Ref; Warning Hey Excel, Thank you for your First and Final warning. I seem to be an attraction to these over the last few days. However, i have been working with Draziw on these matters in which you warn me of. In his last post to me, he says all looks good and per your warning ive once again reviewed my pages for the 4th time today to ensure all is in order. I am not finding any discrepancies or errors since Draziw has helped me out with these issues. Please direct me to the errors and or violations that you see to be a problem. Thank You 19mack71 19:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *I dont see what the warning was for either :P 21:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, appearantly in removing some posts from my talk page, i ended up deleting a template all together. My appoligies there, and no personal offense to anyone here, but let me say, i know it's been 24 years since ive changed my daughters diapers lol, but i don't even remember her behind even being as sensative as this wikia site is. Thank you again. *Ill be seriously working these pages aggressively, according to standards of course. And please, if you do see something wrong, im not a hard guy to get along with, i too expect my clan members to follow rules so i do understand. Just leave me a message as to what i did wrong and how i fix it. The threats of abolishing my editing rights is serious over kill. I am an adult, not a kid, so please understand me as well. Thank you all, 19mack71 21:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Id like to thank you for your understanding and patience. Over the past few days, Ive learned a lot on how to meneuver and navagate through the wikia. In doing so Ive located the policies and guides and Ive been reading and studying them extensively. Im not sure that without your help I would have taken such interest in doing so as much. It sure makes life much easier though thats for sure:). But again, thank so for helping me get on the right path so i can be an asset to my clan and the wikia community alike. Thank You, 19mack71 23:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Mhmm well.... I sent it in. They will brush it off and ignore it =\ Keep in mind, account dates are not helpful in recovery. you need SPECIFIC financial info -Forgot my blasted signature.... 02:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RSOW Thoughts on the recently announced Runescape official Wiki? 02:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) damn it... 02:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Issues with logins, signatures, etc.... 02:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) check out the forum article I put up.... cba to link a page :P 00:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC)